Talk:Iron Armour Seal
Location What about that 'iron' tatoo on his shoulder? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:30, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Possible, but until anything is said, we shouldn't speculate. Hopefully someone will mention it, or it will be mentioned in the next databook. Omnibender - Talk - 18:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, but I felt that even the speculation should be mentionned to get people thinking. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::This is one of those cases where you have to look beyond the text. The tattoo is for the kanji for iron and the seal is called the Iron Armour Seal, apparently. This alone is worthy of a mention, at least. Add to that the fact that the tattoo was prominently shown when B mentioned his seal makes this beyond obvious. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:54, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok then, but as a trivia section or in the main text of the article? Also, do we know who sealed the Eight-Tails in Bee? Are we to assume it was the Third Raikage, because he's the one who sealed it in a pot? Omnibender - Talk - 19:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Chiyo introduces the possibility that sealers do not need to be the Kage in power. ''~SnapperT '' 19:14, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::True, but the Third Raikage remains the only known character of Kumogakure with any ability in sealing. Omnibender - Talk - 19:16, May 27, 2010 (UTC) I would put the tattoo reference in the main text, but with a bit of uncertainty in the phrasing. Something like: "Killer B has a tattoo of the kanji for on his left upper arm, which is implied to be the Iron Armour Seal." I wouldn't make any guesses as to who sealed the Eight-Tails into B, as there could be dozens of possibilities. We simply do not know enough here. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I just want to point out that posting speculations as a means to get people thinking is the last thing we want to do. We is an encyclopedia. If people want speculative theory they can go to a forum. :That being said, I am of mixed feelings about mentioning the Iron symbol of Bee's shoulder. It's possible, but it's open to chance.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, because there are a million other reasons why Kishimoto-sensei would place Killer B in an unnatural and highly awkward position emphasising his iron tattoo while he's talking about the Iron Armour Seal. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:55, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::It is good camaflouge too, what with Darui and the 3rd Raikage both having similiar tatoos and who knows who else in the village. The difference is of course that theirs are related to their elements (as so far seen) while Bee's is not; it is still less noticable though, especially in comparison to Naruto's when you see it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe the dude just liked iron. /shrug Like I said it's possible but it's still open to chance. I'll let you guys decide. /walksoutofdoor --TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not much point in waiting tell the databook, so lets just put it on. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:07, May 27, 2010 (UTC) @Thomas Finlayson: Camouflage, of course... Because nobody knows about Killer B being the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails...... @TheUltimate3: You always seem to do this... Participating in a discussion and then walking out again. Do you just have the shortest attention span ever, or are you simply the discussion equivalent of a cocktease? ---ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :I go through my ideas very quickly. /shurg I also don't like to waste anyone elses time going into a back and forth discussion on a matter I have no real opinion on. If I have a reason backed by facts I tend to stick around. If I just have a gut feeling, like I do here, I tend to back out and let the people who can make a good argument take the floor. I call that being considerate. /shrug. ::And what's a cocktease?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Also to clarify: I am perfectly fine wasting my own time. I got alot of it. Not so much wasting anyone elses time. They may have things to do.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Look at the damage Orochimaru caused when he found Naruto's seal in the Forest of Death, who knows what other damage it could cause. Plus the trouble that Taka had finding him implys that indeed a lot of people would not recognize him, and thus not be curious about his seal. If I saw Naruto's I would be dead curious. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 23:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::@TheUltimate3: I tend to like your gut feelings (take that any way you want to), wasting time would seem to be a given to editors of a wiki (no hard feelings), and a cocktease is a person who gets a guy all sexually aroused and ready to go, but then decides not to go through with it. :::::@Thomas Finlayson: Orochimaru caused a whole of, what? A few weeks worth of Naruto being minority inconvenienced by bad chakra control? Jiraiya was able to undo any damage with a flick of his wrist. Kumo probably has enough sealing experts to repair anything done with the jinchūriki's seals. :::::Also, Taka actually had fairly little trouble finding B. He was just quite well-hidden in an isolated location. Apparently everyone in Kumo knows who he is. I also doubt there is no way to differentiate between a seal and a normal tattoo. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Here's my input. Naruto's seal can't be seen when no chakra is flowing through it, likely the same would be true of other seals... Also, I really doubt a seal would have a word (clearly) written on it as well. - SimAnt 00:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if you look at all seals we've seen, I think there are only two that actually disappear when not "in use", so to speak, and a lot of seals have designs reflecting their names (or vice versa, depending on how you look at it). Yeah, this was just a minor 'inconvenience', a few seconds would not have made any difference at all...right. The trouble finding B came from the fact that they had no clue what he looked like so they would not, if they should see him by accident, notice an unusual seal on his body. The seal is not clear by the way if it just looks like a common (for Kumo) tatoo, and remember Naruto's seal is of a greater caliber, and even then in the end it stands out. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:36, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :What does Taka having trouble with finding Killer Bee have to do with his seal. :And while I remember, ShounenSuki! Standard drill with the whole actual name of the seal via raws and some such.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:04, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::(Sigh) Way back there it was about how the seal was less distinguishable than Naruto's seal because it looks like a tatoo, so it would draw less attention if people did not know/recognize him as a jinchuriki. Plus people could not abuse the seal like Orochimaru did (more on that above too) if they did not recognize it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:08, May 28, 2010 (UTC) And why is everyone acting like Naruto's seal is so visible. If you think about it, his seal is only shown when he is concentrating chakra so unless Naruto is flashing his stomach while trying to hit someone with the rasengan, you cant really say that Age? I thought only an infant could take a bijuu since there undeveloped chakra network would adapt to the demon. Yet bee was already a kid by the time he got it sealed in him. So...... what? :You thought wrong. It was never said that it could only be an infant. At least not in the manga or databooks. In fact, it was stated in the third databook that Yugito was already two years old when she had the Two-Tails sealed inside her. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:06, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, maybe it was just the Kyuubi and Shukaku then. But what you said, does it involve every demon, or just the seals from Kumo? Cuz Gaara and Naruto were babies when they recieved there Jinchuriki so i am not sure. Because from what it sounds, the eight tails got released when the user died i think, so for complete death and sealing of the demon, it would have to be an infant right? :::Absolutely nothing has ever been said in the manga or the databooks about any of the tailed beasts having to be sealed into an infant for any reason whatsoever. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Debut Should we keep the debut of the seal as the chapter it was first mentioned, or should we change it to Killer Bee's first appearance? If the seal does turn out to be the tattoo, I think that would be appropriate. Omnibender - Talk - 16:29, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Might as well. We do that with chakra receivers. ''~SnapperT '' 18:51, November 13, 2010 (UTC) i think its from him mastering his beast cuz u no the saying the iorn bull and in this shot hes at the beast temple or what ever http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/542/11 idk its just a guess.